Devices are formed on a wafer by repeating processes such as oxidation, diffusion, etching, and metallization. Then, after slicing and packaging process, the semiconductor devices are shipped. Here, before the slicing process, the semiconductor devices formed on the wafer are inspected through a probing test so as to determine whether a defective semiconductor device is included.
In a probing test, probe tips of a probe card make contact with electrode pads formed on chips of a semiconductor substrate, and a test apparatus applies electric signals to the electrode pads through the probe tips and receives the electric signals returned from the chips so as to determine from returned electric signals whether the chips are defective.
In the probing test for inspecting chips formed on a semiconductor substrate, a probe card on which probe tips are arranged in accordance with a chip pad layout of the semiconductor substrate is used.